Addicted to You
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Christmas at the Cena/Orton house. What did they get each other. Written for SLSheartsRKO


~~Addicted to You~~  
The gifts had been unwrapped. The dinner had been eaten. The friends had all gone home, and the children had been tucked in. Randy Orton was finishing the last part of the bedtime story for his daughter, Alana. John Cena, his loving husband, was reading another story to his son and daughter in their room. The three kids were crashed. Randy and John walked out of the bedrooms at the same time. They smiled when they saw each other. John held his hand out for Randy; he took it, and they walked to their bedroom hand in hand. It was time for them to exchange gifts all night they had waited. They wanted to see the look on the others face when he opened his present. Randy walked over to the closet and grabbed his gifts for John. John crawled under the bed and found his gifts for Randy. They both crawled onto the bed. Randy put his gifts in front of John and John did the same for Randy.

John: Alright, we open on three.

Randy: *nods* Right.

John: 1...

Randy: 2...

John and Randy: 3!

John and Randy tore into the wrapping paper and threw it on the floor. They were both as excited as their kids were. John finished unwrapping his first. Randy hadn't used as much tape as John did so Randy was having a little trouble.

John: ...Randy, is this what I think it is? *smirks*

Randy: *puts his present down* Yes, John. That is a collar.

John: Are you trying to tell me something, Daddy?

Randy: You know it, John-John. *winks*

John laughed and started on the other present Randy had for him. Randy finally opened his first gift from John. He started laughing.

Randy: Handcuffs, J?

John: Mmm-hmmm.

Randy: But we have a pair of handcuffs...oh wait...

John: Yeah, we broke those, so I had to get you some new ones.

Randy: I'm glad we're both thinking with our lower head, John.

John: What do you expect from us?

Randy: I'm glad we both thought to get two presents.

John: Me too, babe.

They went back to unwrapping. They finished at about the same time. Both boys were speechless.

Randy: John, this picture is beautiful. How did you?

John: Jeff did it for me.

Randy: I love how he caught our sillohettes. This is amazing, baby. *kisses John*

John: You're welcome, R. *smiles*

Randy smiled and sat back. John pulled Randy's other gift out of the bag it was in.

John: Rand...

Randy: Read them. *whispers*

John: "John Cena. Husband, Father, Lover." They're the most beautiful tags I've ever seen.

Randy: I thought you'd like them, John.

John: I love them, Randy. I'll never take them off. *kisses Randy*

Randy: Except when you're wearing the collar. *smirks*

John: Oo, are you implying...

Randy: Let me put it on you, baby.

John sat back so Randy could put the collar on him. It had 'property of Randy' engraved in it. Randy got up and closed the door. When he turned around John was in nothing but his boxers. Randy smirked.

Randy: Are we impatient, John-John?

John: I want you bad, Daddy.

Randy walked over to the bed and looked down at John. One look from Randy and John could have already been done, but he wasn't ready for this game to end. It hadn't even started.

Randy: Strip me.

John didn't say a word. He jumped at the opportunity. As he pulled layer by layer of clothes off of Randy he kissed and licked everywhere. Randy tried not to make a noise, but John made him weak in the knees. When John bit down on one of his nipples Randy let go. He hissed in pain then pleasure, John had started licking the sore nub. Both men were now in only their boxers. Randy pushed John back and crawled onto the bed. He attatched himself to John's neck. He licked and kissed up to John's earlobe.

Randy: Suck me. *low voice*

John: *shivers* God...

Randy: Randy will suffice. *smirks*

John shook his head and pushed Randy down onto the bed. John pulled down Randy's boxers and started kissing along Randy's waistline all the while he ignored Randy's hard cock. Randy groaned. John's left cheek kept brushing along his errection. Randy wanted John's mouth on him right then.

Randy: John... suck... *whines*

John: How bad do you want it?

Randy: Need... it...

John wanted nothing more than to make Randy beg, but he knew if he did that Randy might not let him come later. John moved to the head of Randy's dick. He lapped at the precome that had already started to form. John wrapped his lips around the head and slowly started down. Randy closed his eyes. His head was foggy. Every move John made he added a little sound to it. He moan as he'd suck down. He slurped at the precome. He was being a little loud, but Randy would have John no other way. Everything was going perfect until they both heard a little knock at the door. John pulled back and froze. Randy cleared his throat.

Randy: Yes?

Alana: Daddy, Angel is crying and Anthony can't sleep and I had a bad dream.

Randy: *sighs and looks at John* Our babies are having a bad night.

John: Let me get to the bathroom before you let them in.

Randy: Alright, baby.

John grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, he grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms from his side of the bed. He silently cursed all the way to the bathroom. Randy chuckled softly and pulled his own boxers and pajama bottoms on. He walked over to the door and let the three upset kids in. Randy picked up Angel and calmed her as best he could until John came out of the bathroom without his collar on. Anthony and Alana climbed onto the bed and curled up. Randy handed Angel to John and got in bed beside Alana. He kissed her cheek and smiled. John and Angel climbed into bed on the other side. Angel scooted close to her brother and fell right to sleep. Anthony looked back at John.

Anthony: Thanks, daddy.

John: *kisses his cheek* Anytime, buddy. Sleep.

Anthony: Otay.

Anthony snuggled up to his two sisters and fell asleep. John looked across the bed at his husband. Randy smiled.

Randy: Love you.

John: Love you, too. *smiles*

Randy and John laid down their heads and drifted off to sleep.  
~~End~~


End file.
